A Light in the Darkness
by chefbelegfea
Summary: Post third impact, the world has been remade and relives the events leading up to third impact again, but there is a new variable introduced! Not sure about rating so I'm taking a guess at T. My first fic I ever wrote, so please be kind!


NOTES:

I don't own Evangelion, I wish I did, but I'm not that good…

_Italics indicate thought_

_**Bold italics indicate a forign thought **_

>Location 

I know I left out some of the main and more loveable characters, but I couldn't remember names and I was on a roll with my writing, so they simply don't exist here…

I think that's about it

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

A Light in the Darkness

Third Impact has taken place, the world as we know it has ended.

The fate of Man kind's future was left to one young man.

His choices were nothingness or to exist.

He chose existence.

The world was reset, and now humanity has a second chance.

The question is, can we really change our destiny?

_White._

_This colour has a calming effect, peace._

_The colour of me._

_I do not find it disagreeable._

_It has never been white before, only red._

_I do not like red._

Rei woke and looked around, her room looked the same as when she fell asleep the previous night, but it seemed different somehow, like someone had moved everything and put it back, but just slightly off from where it was.

"Why is it different." She asked herself, then she remembered her vision, something had changed but it wasn't real, it was in her mind and that could be just as real as anything else to her.

>Nerv HQ, 0200 hrs 

The night had been quiet, nothing unexpected had happened since the fuse for the coffee machine blew. That was at 12:30, it wasn't fixed and had become the big event of the night. The night crew was calling every ten minutes trying hoping to hear the problem was fixed and they could have more coffee, it was important to them, everyone was getting tired, and the pace wasn't helping much either.

That's why they almost missed it.

The small change on the monitor showing Eva unit 01 in the cage, the image blinked.

Nobody showed much interest until Maya said it might mean the coffee machine might be working again. It didn't. However, everyone was now paying more attention to the screen, that's when it happened, unit 01's finger moved, not much, but enough to be noticed.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Alarms started going off, an angel was approaching, the calls were made, all Eva pilots were being rushed in to prepare.

An explosion, part of the cage was vaporized.

On the monitor showing unit 00 there was a person, a young man, it wasn't any member ofNerv personnel.

Somehow he had gotten past security and into the cage, even with the cutbacks that shouldn't have been possible. Within twenty seconds there was a full securityteam in the cage, the young man just stood there.

"Get on the ground with your hands behind your back!" ordered the team leader

"That's quite an unusual welcome, especially for someone as important as me" he said to the first gun pointed in his face and it replied with a crack as a shot was fired.

The entire team watched in shock, it froze, the bullet was stuck in midair, almost as if it had struck an AT field, but none were detected.

"My name is Dios, I'm glad to meet you, now where my fellow pilots and where can I store my Eva?" he asked.

Back on the bridge things went even crazier as an object fell towards the geofront, it looked a bit like unit 01 only much larger and it was glowing red as it reentered the atmosphere, the Magi computed its trajectory, and traced it to Canada.

There were no production facilities in Canada capable of building an Eva, let alone launching one this far.

"Impact in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1…"

Nothing.

On the monitor the behemoth knelt in the middle of Tokyo3, it was solid white with gold highlights, a giant broadsword across its raised knee there was no dust, not even a crack in the pavement where it had landed, six wings spread out of it's back, giving it the appearance of a classical Archangel.

>Near Earth Orbit, slightly passed Lunar Orbit 

The angel noticed a change on the third planet, a shift in the power field. The Final Eva was there, things had changed, it moved into a geosynchronous orbit with the dark side of the moon, and it awaited the arrival of the next angel.

>Nerv HQ, Commander Ikari's office 

Dios was tied to a chair, his white clothes standing out sharply against the darkness of the office.

"I will ask you again, who are you and how did you gain access to this facility?" Gendo Ikari was angry, very angry, Fuyutsuki had never seen him like this before, and he was glad that he wasn't the one being questioned.

"My name is Dios, and I am the pilot of the only true Evangelion, we are the only ones who can save you, the scrolls are incomplete. Do you think all that was known would be recorded? And who decided to tie me up. These –ropes- aren't enough to hold me if I wanted to get up." With that Dios stood, his body slid through the ropes, this even impressed Gendo, although he didn't show it.

For the second time in twenty-four hours all hell broke loose.

>Main Bridge 

"We have confirmed, there are two objects leaving lunar orbit, both are showing as blue, it's our worst case scenario, we're facing multiple angels here, get all three pilots ready, this is gonna be tough!" Misato yelled. The pilots were ready quicker that usual, and were in their plugs, waiting for orders.

_White again._

_What does this mean?_

_Is there a connection between this and the new Eva?_

"I don't know." Rei whispered

"All right, there are two angels entering the city, you will all launch, Shinji and Rei will take the first one, Asuka, you have the second all to yourself. Lets get this done." Misato ordered "Eva Launch!"

>Tokyo 3 

The two angels were close, that should have been a warning to them, something wasn't right. As the three Evas approached their targets, the angels reached out to each other and began to melt into a single mound.

_It's my time to shine, I'll show them all how great I am, I'll defeat both angles before Wonder Girl and Baka Shinji can even react _thought Asuka

"Something's wrong! The angels are fusing with each other! Get back!"

Asuka took no notice and charged in.

The mound exploded, a single entity stood in front of unit 02.

Asuka didn't even know what happened, one moment she was rushing towards the remains of the two angels, the next there was some… some -thing- standing in front of her, it looked almost like an angel, but much more frightening.

The new angel was almost human looking and twice the size of 02. It raised an arm, shot out a thread, striking unit 02 in the chest, half its armor was shattered, and a hole blew clear through, Asuka started to scream.

_Something's wrong, I can feel a hole through me, but it doesn't hurt._

_Why am I screaming then?_

_Why am I acting weak in front of –them-?_

All sorts of thoughts shot through Asuka's mind.

>Ikari's Office 

"I am needed, your unit 02 has been damaged, the pilot is in a state of mental lapse, units 00 and 01 well be joining her shortly. Your questions will just have to wait." Dios stated.

The air around him shimmered and his clothing changed to a perfect black, all that anyone could see of him were his hands and head, they seemed to be floating in the air, then he vanished.

>Tokyo 3 

"Rei!" Shinji was now the only pilot ably to fight; Rei in unit 00 had been thrown through a building, straight into a defense tower. The resulting explosion left her Eva totally nonfunctional.

He was alone.

Unit 00 was down.

Unit 02 was down.

They had abandoned him with this monster.

"I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away."

That was all Shinji could do.

"Why did they send us out before they knew what was going to happen? Why did you do it father? Why? FATHER!" he was hysterical now, and things were only getting worse.

>Main Bridge 

"Shinji's psychograph in allover the place, he's having a breakdown!" Maya reported

"Shinji." Misato whispered

>Tokyo 3 

"Mother!"

A heartbeat.

Total silence.

_What was that?_ Shinji ask himself

The walls of the entry plug tinted red.

>Main Bridge 

_Berserker._

It was all Misato could think of, unit 01 had taken over and Shinji was about to be seriously hurt.

>Tokyo 3 

_This is new._

_I don't like this feeling, it's like pain, I don't like pain._

_But this is worse, it's like pain and sadness mixed together._

_It's also anger and happiness, what is this?_

_Is this what 01 feels when it goes berserk?_

All Shinji could do was think, he was frozen.

Suddenly he attacked, he was one with his Eva, the plug wasn't there, he WAS his Eva.

>Main Bridge 

"He's reached a 500 synch ratio!" Maya yelled

"Is this a repeat of last time?" asked Mistao

"No, he's still there, nothing's changed. He must be awake and in berserker at the same time!" Maya replied

>Tokyo 3 

Shinji rushed the angel, he saw it try to attack, but Shinji slid past.

Then it attacked.

He kept going. When he reached the angel he tried to attack it, but everything was so delayed, he just couldn't figure out how to do anything, it was so strange. Before Shinji could stop, he was past the angel, suddenly he felt an impact in his back and everything disappeared.

Just then Dios appeared on top of his Eva. As he stood on the Eva's head it looked down. He walked towards the base of its neck, as he reached the place where the entry plug should have been, he sank through the armor.

The angel came towards him.

The Eva activated.

The winged Eva rose; it was almost eye-to-eye with the angel.

The angel swung at it.

Connection.

The Eva simply stood, the angle tried to strike it again, that's when he attacked.

The Eva slashed up at he angel, a trench ten feet deep and four across cut into the ground as its sword came around and up, severing the angels arm. At the end of the swords arc he brought the blade straight across and stepped forwards, a section of the angels neck disappeared and its head fell to the ground.

Another strike.

Once again, when the blade reached the end of its arc he brought it back, this time however he spun it into a backwards grip and stabbed through the angel's S2 organ.

The angel exploded.

>Main Bridge 

Total silence.

There had been since the new Eva activated.

Dios appeared in the middle of the bridge. He turned to Misato.

"How are the other pilots? He asked.

"Th-they aren't responding…" she replied weakly

Dios nodded

Then his Eva walked over to Unit 01 and placed its hand over the purple units head.

The air started to glow.

"Shinji's waking up, unit 01 is re activating!" Maya reported.

She should have been surprised.

But this was Unit 01, everyone was used to it surprising them.

Dios' Eva repeated the process with units 00 and 02.

>Nerv Medical Ward 

"And that's how you arrived here" Misato finished telling the pilots about the battle.

I'm not surprised they don't totally believe me, they weren't even aware there was another Eva finished yet, let alone here. Misato thought

She told them about the new Eva, how it looked, it's size, how it fought.

Shinji smiled.

Something's wrong here, he shouldn't be so happy about this, unless he thinks he can leave now. I've got to talk to him later. Misato thought.

_Ikari is smiling._

_He is happy about something._

_What could bring him happiness right now?_

Rei was slightly confused.

Shinji had been defeated, if it had been a normal angel that had attacked him, he would have been paralyzed, the spinal column of Eva unit 01 had been totally severed, it would be at least a month before it was anywhere near operational.

He shouldn't be happy now.

But he was.

There's a new Eva and a new pilot.

_Now I'm not the only male pilot, maybe Asuka won't be so mean to me anymore._

_But I might lose her though, she might not want to be around me anymore._

_She might not like me, but at least she tolerates me._

_That might change now._

Shinji was thinking about what might happen in the future when suddenly he fell forwards out of his chair, everyone looked at him.

Asuka didn't say anything.

She didn't even make a face.

_I wonder if this has anything to do with her defeat earlier?_ Misato thought

Rei was at Shinji's side before anyone could react.

That was very un-Rei like.

"Are you alright Ikari?" she asked

Shinji tried to answer, but he couldn't, his body wouldn't respond.

Everything's white, it's so peaceful here.

**_Shinji_**

_What was that?_

_…_

_Who's there?_

_…_

_Who's there!_

_…_

**_Your time has come, your Eva will ascend soon, it will be an entirely new experience for you._**

**_You will also have to decide two fates, in one hand will be something you care for, in the other something you like, both will be important to you, but one must be destroyed._**

_What are you talking about?_

The whiteness started to crack apart on one side, it separated and behind it was a chaotic mix of red and blue, behind him was a face.

It looked like his Eva, but it was white and gold, it's eyes opened, they shone gold as well, it was the new Eva.

"What's going on?"

Shinji was lying down on a hospital bed, he recognized the ceiling he turned his head, Asuka was there, she was asleep. Shinji looked away, Rei was also there she looked up.

"Ikari, you are awake, it has been two hundred fifty nine hours since you fell in the recovery room"

Shinji did the math in his head

"That's more than ten days." he said sadly. Then he remembered.

"Have you met the new pilot yet?" he asked cheerfully, he wanted to know about the man who had saved them.

"He requested leave, at least until you woke. He was denied. Then he vanished. However his Eva is still in place in the center of Tokyo 3"

"Oh" Shinji didn't know what to make of the news.

The air shimmered

"What's going on, where am I?" Asuka woke up

There was a bright light in the room.

It faded.

Dios was there.

The pilots looked at him,

Silence.

They didn't know what to say.

"I'm glad you are all alright" Dios said to the stunned youths

Shinji smiled, Dios was nothing like his father.

He was wearing a long, pure white jacket and pants with an electric blue shirt. He had long blond hair, it was almost gold in colour and was pulled back into a tight braid that ran half way down his back, he looked like nothing could touch him, perfectly calm, totally controlled.

_Nothing like father._ Shinji thought

"Stop staring like an idiot!" Asuka yelled at Shinji

He looked down at his lap.

"Sorry" he muttered

"Don't worry about it" Dios said, then he moved to Shinji and knelt down beside the bed and whispered "She was staring too, but we'll just keep that our secret" Dios laughed lightly.

Asuka knew they were talking about her.

She started fidgeting.

_I hope he didn't notice I was staring too._

_…_

_Why am I acting like this?_

_Why am I being weak all of a sudden?_

_WHY IN THE HELL AM I FIDGITING?_

Asuka was getting scared, this wasn't like her.

He was so different from everything and everyone she had ever known, He was almost like Shinji, but if he had more confidence. She seamed to be calmer since he appeared, even though he appeared out of thin air.

"Where did you get your Eva from?" Shinji asked "I didn't think they were making any more and I would never have guessed they would make them even larger."

"Mine is the first true Evangelion, it wasn't made, it grew on its own, that's also why it is so much larger than your Evas." Dios answered

Now Asuka was interested.

"How can you interact with it so easily? Misato said there wasn't even an entry plug."

"We were both born on the same day, at the same time, we exist as separated halves of the same being. It's quite a feeling, eventually you might know what it's like, if you survive long enough."

"What's –that- supposed to mean?" Asuka demanded

"I've worked with my Eva for nearly twenty-eight years now, and it doesn't have a second soul in it. However it told me something about you three. Some of you," he looked at Shinji "might be ready sooner than expected"

"Re-ready for what?" Shinji asked

"The next ascension" That was all Dios would say.

Then Rei spoke.

"I was not aware people born before Second Impact could synchronize with an Eva."

"I guess I'm the exception to the rule then" Dios laughed

It was a happy sound, almost like singing. It also was infectious, soon Shinji and Asuka were laughing too, Rei just looked on at the other three.

"I think you're ready to leave the hospital" Dios told Shinji "Have you ever visited a zoo?"

"Not for a very long time, I remember going to one when I was very young though" Shinji replied sadly

"Lets go then" Dios decided

"How will we get there, I doubt we could get anyone to drive us because the only one that was anywhere near here was destroyed during an Angel attack."

"You three join hands, I'll take us there" Dios told the three

They did.

_Why am I doing what he told me?_

_Why am I holding Baka Shinji's hand?_

_It is kinda nice though._

_What am I thinking!_

Asuka was getting confused again, she didn't know what to think about her current situation, she was standing in a hospital room, holding hands with the boy she was always picking on, waiting for someone she didn't know to magically take them to the zoo.

_I must be cracking up._ She thought

Then Dios took her hand, it was like an electrical shock passing from her hand through her entire body, she couldn't have let go if she wanted to.

Dios lowered his head, and the air around them shimmered.

Suddenly their clothes changed to a perfect black, like an absence of light and they vanished.

It was the strangest thing any of them ever experienced, they could see everything that was happening everywhere, then one image grew until it surrounded them totally.

Asuka knew immediately where they were.

"I came here once as a child." She whispered

"You called for it the loudest" Dios whispered back

>Berlin Zoo 

The four made their way around the zoo, all the animals seemed to cheer up as they approached.

They came to the Lions and watched as Dios approached the cage.

The lions all walked up to the bars and sat in front of him.

The largest one stayed standing and roared, a terrifying sound like none of them had ever heard, it may not have been as loud as their Evas, but it scared them on a primal level.

Asuka grabbed hold of Shinji and pulled herself closer to him

_What am I doing?_

_Why am I trying to get Shinji to protect me?_

_Why am I not mad at myself?_

Asuka couldn't help but start thinking

_What's she doing?_

_Is she going to hit me now?_

_Or make fun of me?_

_But this seems important to her._

_I'll try my best to protect her from now on._

As Shinji thought this he straightened up more and slid forwards slightly.

The lion backed up and dropped its tail, than sat.

"It has begun Shinji, did you feel the change in you just now?" Dios asked

"I feel stronger, it's strange, I stopped being afraid of the lion and then it backed down." Shinji replied.

Then the lion was beside them.

It was outside of its cage.

Asuka really hid behind Shinji this time.

Shinji however just walked forwards.

The lion roared again, but it didn't effect him. Shinji placed his hand on the lion's head.

_It's gonna attack him!_

_The lion will kill Shinji, then its gonna get the rest of us!_

Asuka was about to scream when the lion sat and rubbed its head against Shinji's hand.

Dios stepped forwards and stood beside Shinji in front of the lion, it looked at him. Then it stood.

Shinji walked back to Asuka.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt you" Shinji assured her.

Asuka put out her hand.

The lion licked it.

That was when the zookeepers arrived.

"Don't panic, we'll get this under control."

The lion jumped between them and the pilots and roared even more fiercely than before.

"It thinks it has to protect us." Shinji said "Put down the ropes and stuff, it's trying to protect us, don't worry" he told them.

"How did it get out?" One asked

"I brought it to us" Dios said

"We're from Nerv" Shinji told them, flashing his ID card, "We'll take responsibility for what ever happens"

Reluctantly the zoo personnel went back to what they were doing and the group continued their tour.

>Nerv HQ 

"No, nobody has seen them." Pause "That's what I was asking you, how can three children in a hospital just disappear!" Misato was yelling at the head of Nerv Security, they had lost track of the three children and Dios.

Then it occurred to her.

Dios took them, that's why there was no sign of them anywhere.

Then they were there.

All four pilots were in front of her on the bridge.

And a lion was with them.

It looked around, then charged forwards, trying to jump up to Gendo in his chair.

This was enough to scare even him, he jumped back and pulled his gun.

CRACK

A single shot rang through he control room.

The bullet stopped halfway to its target, and Shinji stepped forwards, placing his hand on the lion's head calming it, nobody moved.

It was too much for them, first the pilots disappear, then they appear in front of the with a lion, then Shinji stops it. It was too much for them to handle at once.

Dios and the lion vanished.

"I'll never get used to that" Misato said

On a monitor Dios and the lion appeared, and so did a cage about the size of a football field.

"Guess what Misato?" Asuka asked cheerfully

"What?" came the week reply

"We have a new pet! Isn't it great? We went to the Berlin Zoo and saw all the animals. Then the lion appeared outside its cage, but Shinji walked up to it and calmed it down so now it likes him. We brought it back and now it's going to live in the Geofront, isn't that great?" Asuka seemed to be cracking up.

_That must have been a bit much for her to go through._ Misato thought

_But still, we DID get that call from the Berlin zoo wondering if we had the proper equipment and supplies to take car of a lion._ Misato thought

If it weren't for the call everyone would have thought they were having a group breakdown.

It had been a slow few months, no new Angels had appeared. There was talk about the last attack possibly being the destruction of the final Angel.

>Main Bridge 

It was another boring day, nothing had happened for long enough that no attention was paid to the main screen, everyone just sat around chatting.

Then the sirens started.

Someone was hacking the Magi.

"What's happening?" Misato asked

"Magi's 2,3,4 and 5 are all working together trying to break into ours!" Maya replied

"It has begun." Gendo whispered "Seele has begun its attack, prepare for a physical attack, if the Old Men do not take the Magi, a full invasion will be ordered."

Then it happened.

All contact was lost on the west side of Nerv HQ.

It had begun, the invasion was taking place.

"Get the pilots to the cage, no matter what the cost, they must get into their Evas, otherwise they'll be killed!" Misato ordered.

Dios looked up, he had been asleep inside his Eva.

Something was wrong, he could feel it.

He had to get there.

>Misato's Apartment 

Shinji and Asuka were in the kitchen.

Shinji was just making breakfast and Asuka was sitting at the table.

Shinji turned around and looked into the center of the room.

Then it happened.

Dios appeared in front of them causing Asuka to tip over in surprise.

"An attack?" Shinji asked

"Possibly, something is happening at HQ, I think it was an attack." Dios replied

"Ok, we'll take Pen Pen with us, it won't be safe here. We can find somewhere for him there."

The three joined hands and vanished.

>Nerv HQ 

The Three pilots and Pen Pen appeared in front of Misato.

"What's happening?" Dios asked

"It's an attack, we had no warning, get to your Evas now." Misato ordered, then she saw Pen Pen "Why did you bring Pen Pen with you?"

"We didn't think he would be safe at home" Asuka said then she and Shinji ran to the lockers.

"I have something I have to do before I can join them" Dios told Misato, then he vanished.

A moment later he reappeared.

With Nerv's unofficial pet, the lion from Berlin. It had grown a lot since they brought it back, it had almost doubled in size and could probably take a few clips from an assault rifle at close range. It was also better a jumping, if it wanted to it could get up to Gendo now

"Stay here and take care of everyone ok?" Dios told the creature

It roared in reply.

Then Dios vanished again.

"We just got a report from the cage, all three pilots are ready, Dios also just reported in, he's with his Eva as well."

An explosion.

Part of the wall around the door to the command room was blown out.

A squad in full battle gear entered, a line of shields in the front protecting the shooters behind them.

Misato smirked and looked down at the lion "Wait a bit, ok?" it looked up and then sat beside her, waiting.

For no apparent reason the shooting stopped, the shooters dropped to the ground and the men with the shields crouched over them using the shields like a roof.

"Take cover!" Misato yelled

The entire building shook with the detonation of an N2 mine, blowing a hole in the roof of the Geofront.

Before they could respond, the shooting started again.

"Now I'm mad," Misato shouted "Go get'em boy" she told the lion.

It truly roared, a call to those who would harm its keepers and those it was told to protect, it was mad.

The solders paused.

Above them something jumped over the edge.

Three shield men were crushed under the animals weight as it landed, then it pounced on the closest gunman. It was chaos on the lower levels as the lion tore through the attackers.

>The Geofront 

Units 00 and 02 were fighting heavy artillery that had been sent down to attack HQ and unit 01 was still in the cage waiting. It wasn't needed yet, so they kept it hidden.

That's when the Bakelite was released.

01 was trapped.

In the Geofront Asuka and Rei looked up, there were nine shapes gliding down to them.

"The Eva series, it's completed." Asuka said to herself.

>Main Bridge 

There were now thirty dead bodies on the lower bridge and no one had tried to attack for almost five minutes.

Beside Misato, the lion was lying on the ground, it had been shot five times and was in some pain and needed the rest it was getting. Despite the mixed human and lion blood on its fur, Misato petted it.

"Thank you for protecting us." She told it.

The lion purred.

"Misato!" Shinji yelled over the comm.

She looked up.

So did the lion.

"Misato, someone released Bakelite into 01's cage, I'm stuck here!" Shinji yelled

"Oh no"

>Geofront 

Asuka was fighting for her life, she had destroyed the Eva series once already, then they all got up again. Rei was down, and Asuka knew she couldn't hold the Eva series off much longer.

"Shinji! Dios! Where are you!" she screamed into the comm.

>01's Cage 

"Asuka, I'm stuck, I'm trying to get out, but it's going to take a while, I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise!" Shinji called back

There was no response from Dios.

>Geofront 

One of the Eva series cut through 02's power cord causing it to revert to internal power.

"Damn, this is bad." Asuka old herself.

Then without warning she felt all control go and her Eva collapsed.

>Main Bridge 

"Asuka's connection to unit 02 was just cut!" Maya yelled

"Not good" Misato whispered

>01's Cage 

"Asuka!"

No answer.

"Asuka! Are you all right?"

Still nothing.

"ASUKA!" Shinji yelled

The plug walls disappeared.

_What's happening?_

_Is this the ascension I was told about?_

_It isn't like when I tried to fight that last Angel, this is nicer._

Eva 01 began to shake, the Bakelite cracking around it.

An explosion.

A hole was torn from the cage straight o the surface of the Geofront.

Unit 01 jumped to the surface.

Unit 02 was in a heap on the ground beside him, unit 00 was in slightly better condition crashed against the far wall.

"No!" Shinji yelled

A pair of heartbeats.

Eva 01 responded.

It began to glow, it's armor cracking.

Unit 01 ascended.

There was a bright flash of light and Eva 01 was now towering over the Eva series, it was the same size as Dios' Eva now.

CRUNCH

One of the Eva series disappeared as the White Eva landed in front of Shinji.

"Congratulations, you have stopped the plans of Seele, and are throwing your father off as well!" Dios called to him.

Shinji felt the same as when he was fighting he Angel, he became 01 again, but this was slightly different, all his actions were in time with his thoughts.

Main Bridge

"Shinji has just reached 777 synch ratio, he's still there though. His psychograph has actually calmed down 77." Maya reported.

"This should be interesting" Misato said.

>Geofront 

One of the Eva series threw its sword at Shinji, he tried to stop it with his AT field, but it changed.

It became a copy of the Spear of Longinus.

It cut through the AT field and continued towards unit 01.

As it reached him it stopped, then it fell to the ground.

Shinji reached out and picked up the Eva that threw the spear and crushed it, detonating its S2 engine.

The others actually backed away.

Two backed up enough to be in striking distance of Dios, and were quickly sliced in half, setting off a pair of explosions. Shinji jumped, landing on another pair, the explosions concealed by the giant feet that caused them.

Dios threw his sword, as it spun through the air, it caught another Eva dead center splitting it down the center, cutting through its S2 engine and cutting into the wall.

The final two Evas tried to take off, but Shinji caught one and Dios flew after the second.

Shinji threw it into the air towards Dios, who swung the second into it, the force of the impact set off the Eva's S2 engine, the resulting explosion set off the others S2 engine.

The Eva series was destroyed.

>Main Bridge 

"The Old Men won't be happy that Third Impact was stopped, but that will have no effect on my plan" Gendo said to himself.

An explosion.

The command room dropped slightly.

"What happened?" Misato yelled

"There was a large explosion it a room quite a few levels down. The room collapsed and for a second there was a blue reading from there, but it went silent." Maya reported.

"When it rains, it pours" Misato said to herself.

Gendo knew what must have happened.

His plan was ruined.

Lillith had just been destroyed.

>Geofront 

Shinji ran over to unit 02's remains.

"Asuka, can you hear me?" He called

No answer.

"Please answer me! I promise I'll be there for you from now on!"

No answer.

Dios appeared on unit 01's shoulder.

His Eva walked over.

"Which will it be? I can save Asuka, or I can save Rei, it's your decision Shinji" Dios said

"Why can't you save them both? You did for he three of us before!" Shinji yelled

"I can't, only one can be saved, you have to choose quickly, you're running out of time." Dios told him

Inside unit 01 Shinji's head dropped.

_I'm sorry, I didn't choose you._

"Asuka" Shinji said.

He started to cry.

_I'm sorry Rei, I'm sorry I didn't choose you._

_I'll always miss you, I promise to protect her._

_I hope you don't hate me._

Dios looked down at the ruined 02 as his Eva placed its hands over it.

The air began to glow.

"This might take a while." He said

Hours passed.

Shinji stayed there in his Eva crying for Rei.

He didn't want to have to choose between two of his closest friends.

Now he had condemned one to death.

"Shinji" Asuka said weakly over the comm.

"Asuka!" Shinji called out "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok to you baka?" she tried to yell back

Shinji just smiled, she would be fine.

"I'll be back soon" he told her.

Shinji wished he could go over and find Rei, so he could say goodbye and apologize for what he had done, but he couldn't eject his entry plug, he was stuck.

Then he saw an image of unit 00 in his mind.

The image expanded until it surrounded him.

He was standing beside unit 00.

He started climbing up to the plug eject controls.

When he got there he hesitated.

Swallowing, he entered the plug eject command.

It worked.

He grabbed the emergency opening bars, burning his hands.

He paused.

_Just like father._

Then he continued.

Finally he got it open.

Rei was sitting there, slouched over in her seat.

Shinji started to cry again, it was too much for him.

A heartbeat

He looked up.

Rei started to shake.

She gasped and looked up.

**_Don't scare me like that._**

_What should I do then?_

**_Just smile._**

Rei smiled at Shinji

He saw what she did and started crying even more.

Dios appeared beside him.

He put his hand on Shinji's shoulder.

"I told you only one of them could be saved." Dios said

"And if I had chosen Rei?" Shinji asked

"Then you would have broken your promise!" Asuka yelled as she jumped on Shinji's back knocking him over onto Rei and hugging them both.

The End

* * *

Post notes:

I reposted this, cause I just noticed almost all of my italics were gone and also my indicators for locations... Thank you to those who read the first posting for actually taking the time to take a look! I got way more hits than I expected! YAY! (gives people cake)

I thought that since Shinji was in theory the mind of god (Eva 1 became god according to Seele, and the piolet is the mind and soul of the Eva) a god figure would be introduced into what everhe created, that is where Dios comes from.

I kinda added myself into Dios with the swords and hair length, but I tried to keep as much of my self out of his character as possible.

This was the first fan fic I ever wrote and is my biggest writing project to date, so I'd love reviews and recommendations; I actually have finished three of the four (hopefully) stories that will make up the arc that I want to write, and based on reactions I'll see how I'll go from here.

Thanks for surviving this far!

Chef Belegfea


End file.
